Signs of affection
by RenxMaaka
Summary: Hinata and Sasuke dont like Neji and Sakura dating see what happens. HinataxNeji NejixSakura SasukexSakura


Signs of affection

Neji was walking to Sakuras house when Sasuke stopped him and told him Hinata needed him. Neji then ran all the way home where he found Hinata naked. Hinata smiled and pulled Neji into a very deep kiss as she pulled him onto her bed as she quickly removed his clothes as she then spoke to Neji "I want you and I will take you away from Sakura if I must" Hinata then tied Neji onto the bed as she kisses him and sets her pussy on Neji's dick as she moves up and down of it as Neji moans and starts to help Hinata as he then keeps thrusting into Hinata as he gasps "Hinata untie me ill do anything u ask just untie me please" Hinata then untied Neji as he flips Hinata over and passionately kisses her as he then slides his tongue into Hinata mouth as he would then thrust into Hinata as she moans and he thrusts deep into Hinata. Hinata then wraps her legs around Neji as he thrust into her and she arches her back in the air as she cums and Neji soon follows after and he then rolls over and passes out as Hinata smiles and drifts to sleep also.

When Neji left Sasuke then went to Sakuras house and walked in pushing Sakura against the wall and kisses her deeply as he then slides her hands behind her back as he then removes hand cuffs and cuffs Sakuras hands together as he then removes Sakuras shirt before she gets to say anything as then rubs Sakuras left breast since she doesn't wear bras. "Sasuke stop I love Neji stop" Sasuke licks Sakuras breast as he then looks at Sakura and speaks "By know your love has fucked his cousin so get over it and ill make you feel better then that Hyuuga basterd" Sakura moans when Sasuke licks her breast as she lets his hand travel down to her pussy as she slides his finger into her pussy. Sasuke removes what little clothes that Sakura has as he sets her on a bed and slides his hands over her pussy as she moans more and he then moves down and starts to lick her pussy as she moans louder and he licks more and more of her pussy as her back arches and she cums into Sasuke mouth as she gasps. Sasuke then thrusts deep into Sakura as she screams and he silences her, as he would then thrust deeper and harder into Sakura as she moans. Sasuke then feels Sakuras walls tighten on his dick as he look at Sakura getting worried about her as he then thrusts deeper into her as the cuffs break and Sakura drives a kunai into Sasuke hand "ASSHOLE" Sakura screams and runs out of the house grabbing her clothes as she hides in a tree from Sasuke as tears stream down her face as she then gets dressed and walks to Neji's house seeing that he's not there so Sakura then goes to Hinata house seeing Neji laying next to Hinata both naked as tears stream down her face as she then runs off and goes back home to find that Sasuke left and she sits on her bed crying as she then falls to sleep.

When Neji woke he was startled to see Hinata next to him as he jumps away from Hinata scared and grabs his clothes and gets on as he then runs to Sakuras house and opens the door to see Orochimaru hovering over her holding her leaf sword as he was about to kill Sakura as he then runs at Orochimaru and Orochimaru leaves and Sakura wakes up to see Neji next to her as she then looks away and speaks " Why don't you go see your mistress Hinata" Neji shocked looked at Sakura and spoke sadly "I cant remember much alright Sakura but I know that I was tied and raped I don't think I was in the right mind." Sakura then looks at Neji and pulls him down in a deep kiss as they both end up naked as Neji then started thrust into Sakura as she moaned and gasps as she cums on Neji's dick and he cums in her quickly. Neji and Sakura then fell asleep and Sasuke watched the two lovers smiling.

Sasuke goes to Hinata and looks at her as he smiles "Did you get what you wanted the pleasure of your cousins penis and cum" asked Sasuke. Hinata answered " Yes that man is the best person in the bed area ever I need him again and again." Sasuke hugs Hinata and kisses her on the lips. "I love you Hinata and I don't like the fact you're cheating on me with that Hyuuga basterd " Hinata then smiles and kisses sasuke back and hugs him " I will stop then" Hinata and Sasuke then go off on there normal day.

Six years later Sakura and Neji are married and have three children Hinata and Sasuke have one child and Hinata also gave birth to Nejis child yet to be known to Neji that he has a child at all.


End file.
